Red, Truth or Dare?
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: What will an innocent movie night with the team result in? Jisbon. Rated K  for possible language, though it might only be in my Author's Notes :D.


**A/N: This was something to keep my mind distracted from the fact that my vacation is almost over... That's really sad...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. All I own is my stupid imagination and fantasies...**

* * *

><p>Van Pelt walked into Lisbon's office, where Jane and Lisbon where having their usual banter.<p>

"How about... a movie night tonight, after work?" Van Pelt asked, and the two stopped to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon asked, confusion visible on her face.

"A movie night. I respect your rule for professionalism during work. But that's during work. I think we should spend some time together. We know nothing about each other," Van Pelt said. She saw, from the corner of her eye, that Jane nodded. But she also saw that Lisbon shook her head heavily.

"No, not a good idea. That we don't know a lot about each other has a reason," she said, and Jane pouted.  
>"Aw, Lisbon! Please, it would be fun, I promise!" he said, and she saw the ongoing fight in her head. He smiled. He knew that Lisbon knew that he would think of something to cross the beautiful line of professionalism drawn between them. And she didn't want that to happen, sure thing.<p>

"Well, I don't know...," she said, and looked at Van Pelt for support.

"Please, Boss...," Van Pelt pleaded, and Lisbon sighed, knowing she lost the 'battle'. If you could even call it that.

"Well, okay, but nothing inappropriate, okay? I don't want everybody to know everything about me, am I clear?" Lisbon asked, and both Jane and Van Pelt nodded.

"Then yes, let's have a movie night tonight," Lisbon said. Van Pelt almost shrieked.

"Thank you, Boss!" she yelled, and exited the office. It didn't take long before Lisbon heard Van Pelt running into the bullpen, all the while screaming _She said yes!_. Lisbon smiled. Van Pelt could be really cute sometimes.

She turned and looked at Jane, who sat there on her couch with an innocent smirk on his face.

"Get that smirk and your ass out of my office, now!" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane raised his hands in defeat.

"Well sorry, Miss Grumpy, I'm just trying to have fun!"

"By annoying the hell out of me? Wait, don't answer that question, I already know the answer. Now go, and leave me alone!" she said, and he pouted.

"Alright Boss," he murmured and left her office.

Now, Lisbon had to mentally prepare herself for tonight. Because she had to spend the night with the world's most crazy man and her team, who all had their little secrets which she didn't want to know at all.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon knocked on Van Pelt's door. Funny, in the seven years she has worked with Van Pelt, she has never been to her house before. She wondered what it looked like. Probably something really girly, like pink or purple walls, and a lot of flowers. Yes, that would be absolutely something for Van Pelt.

Van Pelt opened, and Lisbon was immediately greeted by a warm smile.

"Boss! Come in!" she exclaimed, and stepped aside to let Lisbon enter her house. Lisbon stepped into the hall, and looked around. Exactly what she thought: brightly colored walls, modern paintings on the walls, and a few pictures. She approached them. There were a few pictures of Van Pelt herself, but most of them were from animals. Animals that were long gone, Lisbon presumed, because Van Pelt wouldn't have time for animals now, seeing as she stayed in the bullpen for as long as possible.

"Those are animals I've had when I was younger. I was really fond of them, that's why I wanted to frame them. To keep them with me forever," Van Pelt said, quietly, and walked into the living room. Lisbon followed, and saw everybody already there. Was she too late?

"Lisbon!" Jane said, and patted his knee enthusiastically. He didn't want to give the idea he was giving an invitation, but when he saw a slightly blushing Lisbon, he smiled. _Good work Patrick, your plan is already going according to plan._

"What have you planned to do?" Lisbon asked, as she sat down on the couch, next to Rigsby.

Van Pelt sat down as well.

"Well, I thought that we could do some games first. Any requests?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane frantically lifted his arm.

"Yeah, Jane?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane jumped up.

"What about... truth or dare?" Jane asked, and Lisbon heard every member of the team moaning, except Rigsby.

"I'd love that!" Rigsby exclaimed, and the rest sighed. They knew that they couldn't win from Rigsby and Jane, the eternal boys.

"Just try it! Okay, the first one is for Van Pelt! Truth or Dare?" Rigsby asked, and Van Pelt sighed.

"Truth."

"Okay! Hmm...," Rigsby murmured as he thought of a good question.

"If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do?" Rigsby asked, and Van Pelt frowned.

"Well, I think I would visit my family. I haven't seen them in quite a while, so I think my last moments would be with my family. And you guys," Van Pelt said, and looked around with a great smile on her face.

"Okay, next one!" Van Pelt said, and turned to Cho.

"Cho, Truth or Dare?" Van Pelt asked, and Cho rolled his eyes.

"Dare," Cho said, and Van Pelt gasped.

"I always wanted to do this one! I dare you to let all the women in the room take off your shoes and socks, and let them paint your toenails. And you must remain barefoot the rest of the game!" Van Pelt exclaimed, and Cho closed his eyes. Just what he thought when they began this game.

"You have to do it!" Van Pelt exclaimed, and already jumped up to get some nail polish. Rigsby and Jane looked at Lisbon, who was blushing.  
>"I have to do what? I thought this was a dare for Cho?" Lisbon asked, and the two chuckled. Van Pelt ran into the living room with nail polish. Lisbon looked at the colors, and laughed. Pink ones, red ones, purple ones.<p>

"Good luck Cho," Lisbon said, and Cho groaned. He took off his shoes and socks himself, to save him from that embarrassment. Van Pelt sat down in front of Cho and took his right foot in her lap. Lisbon did the same for his left foot. They began painting his nails, and Jane and Rigsby were laughing. And Cho had to admit: this was kind of funny, and so he laughed as well.

When Van Pelt and Lisbon were done, Cho lifted up his feet and looked at them.  
>"Great, now I have to wear socks all the time," Cho deadpanned, but let it rest at that. His small smile grew into an evil one when he looked at Jane.<p>

"Jane, Truth or Dare?" he asked, and Jane grinned.

"Dare, let's be adventurous, right?" Jane said, and the team sighed.  
>"Okay. I dare you to run outside and scream something complete strange. But it might also be something that you wanted to say for a long time. Just scream something," Cho said, and Jane smiled.<p>

"It can be _everything_?" Jane asked, and Cho nodded.

"Okay, no problem, Cho!" he exclaimed, and ran outside. This was it. This was where Jane had been waiting for. This was his moment to shine, and to change his life forever.

"Hello everyone! I'm Patrick Jane, and I'm horribly in love with Teresa Lisbon!" he exclaimed, and the team, except for Lisbon, began laughing. Lisbon blushed, and pulled Jane back inside again.

"Are you insane?" she asked, and Jane nodded.

"Yes, for leaving you alone for almost seven years. Yes, Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, I'm in love with you, and everybody is allowed to hear that," he said, and hugged her. She wanted to shove him away, but when she found out that she just couldn't escape, she swung her arm around his neck. She felt him smile, and that made her smile as well. Damn him.

The team looked at the two, both surprised as relieved. Finally. Rigsby and Van Pelt looked at Cho, and smiled. Of course they had everything planned out. It was about time these two got together.

Jane pulled away, and smiled.

"Does this mean you love me too?" Jane asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"Of course not, silly!" she exclaimed, and sat down. Immediately, the rest of the team pouted and sat down as well. There went their brilliantly thought-through plan.

It wouldn't work if Lisbon didn't let Jane in. But they had the entire evening. And they still had plan B.

-YulianaHenderson-

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Rigsby asked, as the team sat down after the thousandth Dare. Lisbon had to admit that it was fun, spending some time with the team. She learned things she wasn't sure she wanted to learn, but she was glad she found them out.

"I was thinking of Pirates of the Caribbean? I love that movie, especially for Johnny Depp," Van Pelt said, and Lisbon nodded.

"I do too! Okay, let's watch it!" Lisbon exclaimed, and the boys sighed.  
>"What?" Lisbon and Van Pelt exclaimed in unison, and the boys raised their hands in defense.<p>

"That's what I thought. Okay, sit down everybody, I'm going to hit Play!" Van Pelt exclaimed, and just before the movie started, Jane jumped up and sat down between Van Pelt and Lisbon. Lisbon groaned.  
>"Jane, please," she whispered, but Jane put his fingers on her lips.<br>"Shh, I'm watching a movie," Jane whispered, his eyes focused on the screen, and Lisbon rolled her eyes. This was so Jane-like. Not that she minded, though.

After a few minutes of watching the movie in silence, Lisbon felt a hand on her knee. She knew whose it was.  
>"Jane, don't-" she whispered, but Jane silenced her with a kiss. She pulled away almost immediately, her eyes wide with shock.<br>"What the hell, Jane!" she exclaimed, and Van Pelt paused the movie.

"What's wrong?" Van Pelt asked. Lisbon shook her head. She stood up and grabbed Jane wrist, pulling him with her into the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, and Jane cocked his head to the side.  
>"What do you think?"<p>

"That's not an answer to my question."

"Well, what is? It's a stupid question, anyways," Jane said, and Lisbon sighed.  
>"It's not! I just want an-" Lisbon said, and Jane again silenced her by kissing her. Yet this time, she didn't stop him. No, she only deepened the kiss, causing Jane to smile in her mouth. She opened her mouth, inviting Jane's tongue inside her, and he did. And Lisbon felt her legs go weak as everything that she had build up in the last seven years crumbled down.<p>

A loud _Yes!_ made them stop after a few seconds, not the lack of oxygen they both had.

Their heads turned to the door, and there stood her team, wide smiles on their faces, and even Cho smiled.

"Another Dare, please," Jane said, after a long, awkward silence, and Van Pelt chuckled.

"I dare you... to kiss Lisbon for two minutes, with tongue," Van Pelt said, and everybody laughed.

"You all planned this out, right?" Lisbon asked, and the four nodded in unison.

"Well, of course, dear Grace," Jane said, answering Van Pelt's Dare, and placed his lips on Lisbon's.

And the evening was still young, they had around three hours and six pounds of popcorn, and a long movie they had already seen anyways, so God knew what they would do that evening. But Lisbon knew that it would hold a _lot_ of kisses with Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Let me know! Only by reviewing you can tell me that this story is a piece of shit :D.**


End file.
